a little secret
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: Bella swan had a little secret that no one but her family knew about, this secret was a 11 mouth, with brown hair and big brown eyes just like her mum. BxE better summary inside, please read
1. Chapter 1

**A little secret **

**Summery **

Bella swan had a little secret that no one but her family knew about, this secret was a 9 mouth, with brown hair and big brown eyes just like her mum. Hannah swan. Yes that's right Bella has a little baby named Hannah, Hannah was a rape baby and Bella never intended on having a baby at 16 but she really did love her little girl with all her hart. Bella and Hannah live with Bella's dad Charlie in Forks W.A. Bella does not date and does not have friends for fear that they won't accept Hannah. But what happens when Bella befriends Alice Cullen and falls for her bad boy brother Edward, but what does he think of her when he finds out about Hannah will he still love Bella or will all end badly?

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella! Are you up yet?" Charlie called from down stairs, he has to be kidding are right me still be asleep at 7 in the morning with a 11 mouth old that can get out of her crib, yeah right.

"Mamma hungry" Hannah cooed from the end of my bed, I finished getting dressed and took Hannah down stairs for breakfast. "Come here little girl" I said and she let out a small giggle.

As I got down stairs I could see that Charlie had made breakfast for us, I sat Hannah in her highchair and gave her her bottle. "F'ank you mamma" she said in her sweet little baby voice.

"Dad what time is Maria getting? Here I needed to talk to her" I asked as I munched on some toast.

"Umm, about 15, why?" Charlie asked

"Well Hannah had a little fever last night and I just wanted to let her know" I smiled and grabbed my bag off the chair next to me. I gave Hannah a kiss goodbye and headed out the door for school, I called over my shoulder "can you tell her form me?... Thanks…. Bye… love use"

I ran out to my knew ss Holden 09 molded (that's an Australian car if you were wondering). Charlie said that it would be a safer car to have Hannah in then my old truck and as much as I love my truck I love this car just as much or more. It is this really cool apple green and has a v8 in it. I pulled in to the school and went right to my locker then to my home room, my day went by fast as possible and I had my Favorite class before lunch English.

I sat down in my normal sit and started reading my book before class started; I was so into my book that I didn't see when someone sat in the seat next to me. I jumped a little when someone said "hi I'm Alice Cullen do you mind if I sit here all the other seats are taken" Alice was one of the most popular people in school I had never spoke to her, and she was also twins with the Edward Cullen, I was ashamed to admit it but I had the biggest crush on Edward for ages, but I just didn't have the gust to talk to him, and for good reason one word Hannah I couldn't do that to her.

"umm no, that's fine, umm if you don't mind me asking why are you in this class you haven't been all year?" I did kind of feel like I was being a sticky noise but hay why not its not as if she will ever talk to me again, right?

"Oh no you're not being rude I was transferred because the work in my other class was way too easy" she laughs .wow. She seemed like a really nice person

"sorry to interrupted class but you have this class as a free because Mr. K was not well, please be on your best behavior we are trusting you all here, thank you" the principle said and left the room. Ok well I guess ill just read my book then.

"Oh, yay now we can get to know each other" Alice sang next to me. "You know your really pretty if you only would let me take you shopping" Alice and I talk for most of the hour an we became fast friends, we found out that we had a lot in common and I found out that she was not what people said she was like the total opposite, she invited me to sit with her at lunch and I had to say yes I mean how could I not , I didn't say anything about Edward but I wanted to.

When the bell went we walked to the cafeteria together and got our lunch, I knew that people were looking at us but I really didn't care, we got our food and went over to Alice's table were there were other people there I new of but had never talked to.

"Hey guys, this is Bella and she's my new friend, she's going to sit with" Alice sang as we sat down. I gave a small wave at them and they all smiled at me.

"Hi Bella I'm Emmett nice to meet you, so how did you get mixed up with this little pixie" Emmett the really big guy with brown hair asked me. When I say big I don't mean fat I mean muscle all muscle

"Umm she sat with me in English and we just stated talking"

After a while we all started talking and getting to know each other Rosalie is nice, and is jasper. We all became friends very quickly and I was really starting to feel comfortable with them, Alice, Rose and I already made plans for the weekend, and I found out that Emmett was just a big kid and did whatever Rose told him to do. It was all most the end of lunch when he one and only Edward Cullen came and sat down next t jasper.

"Hey man were have you been?" jasper asked Edward with a smile.

"With jess behind the bike shed" Edward said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh Edward I almost forgot, this is Bella my knew friend"

**Ok so what did you think? **

**Please review **

**-Mariah **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter two **

**Epov**

"ok, Jess get off I have to make an aperients at lunch and your tacking to long I can do it myself faster then that" I said as I pushed Jessica off my dick and did my jeans back up. As I was walking off I herd her say something but I wasn't really paying all that much attention to her.

_Time for someone new. _

I walked into the café and over to my friend and sister, I had had the same friends my whole life we meet in like the womb I think. I seen jasper and sat down next to him, and smiled.

"Hay man where have you been?" he asked as I sat down.

"With jess behind the bike shed" I laughed t at the fact that I would never be doing it again with her.

"Oh Edward I almost forgot this is Bella my knew friend" Alice pointed to what I can only describe as an angel; she smiled at me from under her lashes and gave a small "Hi".

OHMIGOD

**BPOV **

Hi, hi Edward fucking Cullen just looked at you and you can do is say HI, I mentally yelled at myself for being so stupid.

" I …" I was about to say more when the bell rang and I had to go to sport, I really hate sport not only was I bad at it and always got hurt but most of the time I would get others hurt as well.

After sport I ran to my locker to get some homework then ran to my car, it was hared to speed all day away from Hannah, I just love her so much even if her stupid dick of a father didn't want her, and when he found out that I was pregnant he ran off with some other little slut, did not mean that I didn't love with all my hart.

I turned the radio to my favorite station the fox and sang along with kings of lion. I pulled up in the drive way and pulled the car into its spot next to Charlie's car.

I didn't even get to put my bag down before Hannah was attached to my leg hugging it. I smiled down at her and picked her up tacking her with me into the kitchen.

"Hay dad, I'm home, what are you doing?"

He was up side down with little bits of plastic and paper and things that I had know idea what they were form.

"Oh hay Bells, I just got Hannah one of those electric swings for Hannah but I think these instruction are in some kind of jiberish." He said while scratching his head and looking at the papers again. I just laughed at him and tock Hannah wit me up to my room.i put Hannah down for a nap and started on my homework. After about 10mims though I got a little board and checked my email. That's when I saw it I had an email from him. It read ….

_Bella,_

_I talked with your mum and she told me that you moved to live with the chief? _

_What the fuck, she is my daughter to and you can not just tack her with out telling me about it, I will get her back, you can bet on it. _

_Your one and only _

_Jake xoxox_

**Ok so was that good, I don't know. In this story Jake isn't Billy's son and he lived in Arizonan not forks. **

**Please review **

**-Mariah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back. So here is chapter three I hope you like it. **

Chapter tree

BPOV

It had been two day since I got the email from Jake. I didn't leave the house and I didn't leave Hannah. I had shown Charlie the email and he was on high alert too. If anyone seen him around town or in any of the surrounding towns they had to call Charlie and me straight away, I had to let Maria go because I was home now but I told her it may not be a permanent thing. Charlie had call the school and told them what was happening and they had my teacher email me my work so I wouldn't fall behind.

Right now its about 2 o'clock and I just put Hannah down for a nap, and was doing some of my homework when I got an I.M.

**PixieAlice: **

**Hey Bella, its Alice I haven't seen you the last few days, you ok? **

Oh no what am I going to tell her? Can I trust her with this? I don't really know her but she's really nice and she does care to try and find out what's going on.

**Bellababy: **

**Hey Alice, umm no can you come over I need to talk to a friend? **

**PixieAlice: **

**I'm on my way, can Rose come? **

**Bellababy: **

**Yes **

I singed out and went to check up on Hannah. She was still sound asleep without a care in the world, I wish I had that freedom, but even in my dreams he is still there.

About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. I went down to let Alice and Rose in, when they came in Alice gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Alice …can't …." I stated and she let me go.

"Oh Bella are you ok what happened is the Charlie ok?" she asked as I lead them into the TV room.

"Alice, Rose there's something you should know about me, I'm not your normal everyday 16 year old" I passed to see there reaction to that and then went on, "when I lived with my mum there was this boy Jake, I really really liked him. We went on a few date kissed a few times, I was really starting to fall for him, but when he took me to the formal I got to see the real Jake. He took me into the broom closed and we started to kiss at first it was nice and I liked it but then he got a little to rough, I tried to push him off but…" I had to stop because I had started crying and couldn't talk anymore. Alice and Rose both put an arm around me and held and let me cry it out.

"Its ok Hun you don't have to finish" Alice told me puling me close to her.

"No, Alice I'm not finished," Alice looked shocked that there could be more then rape. Her mouth was hanging open as she told me to go on.

"**After** that he didn't talk to me anymore, at school he would just walk past me or sometimes he would call me names. It was about two month later that I started to see my body changing and I was getting sick in the morning, my mum finally told me that I had to see a doctor when I did he told me …he told me … he said I was pregnant" I finished and looked up at them and they just looked at me.

"Are you saying that you…you have a baby Bella?" Rose asked looking at my stomach.

"Yes, a little girl named Hannah; she's 11 months, are you ok with this you won't tell anyone will you?"

"No Bella, but is she ok? Is she sick? What's rough with her?" Alice started to ask me a million questions. I started shacking my head and she stopped look form Rose to me and back to Rose.

"Jake wants her fore some reason and he found me, he said he was coming to get her" I told them as fresh tears started to fall down my face.

"We are not going to let that happen Bella we promises you" Rose said with a smile that I could tell was sense.

"Bella can we see her, please please please." Alice started chanting in her sing song voice. I smiled at her and told her to follow me up stairs, Rose and Alice came up with me, when I opened her door she was half way over her rail of the crib.

"Oh god!" I yelled and jumped forward and grabbed her in my arms so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh, Bella she looks just like you, hi there little girl I'm your aunty Alice and this is your aunty Rosie yes yes you are just too cute." Alice started talking to Hannah in a baby voice while Rose and I just laughed at her.

Alice and Rose just loved Hannah right away and I was really happy that I had become friends with them now, Hannah loved them too. Alice made plans to tack her shopping and buy her all knew clothes, I don't know how I fell about that yet but rose said that there was no point in arguing with her. For the next week Alice would come over everyday after school and would play with Hannah while I did the work she got off my teachers for me. We went shopping on Saturday and it wasn't as bad as I thought it could be. After two weeks Charlie said I should go back to school and he would stay home he had some holidays saved up and if he had to go into work he could just tack her with him, after some time I gave in and told him I would go back to school on Monday.

I told Alice and Rose and they were so excited that Alice said that I had to go shopping with her to get a back to school outfit, I didn't mind because Alice and Rose both have really good taste in cloths. On Saturday afternoon Alice and Rose came over to get me and Hannah, we always tack my car because one: I like no love to drive and also because Hannah's car set was in it and it was just to hard to get it out and move it around.

"Dad were going, we should only be about an hour or so" I called as I walked out the front door. I herd him say bye as I got in the car we took off and Alice started talking straight away.

"Ohmigod Bella you are going to look so hot when I'm done with you"

"What so I'm not hot now" I joked

"no, no I mean yes you are, I'm just saying your going to look more hot is all" she finally got out and smiled at me.

We got to the shopping center and started our little trip by the end we each including Hannah had three knew out fits. And lots of little bits and peaces to mix and mach with. Hannah was hungry so Rose tock her to get an ice-cream cone.

As she walked off me and Alice went to sit down at the fountain.

EPOV

I was board at home so I called Emmett and jasper to see if they wanted to go to the shopping center. We walked around fore about an hour and didn't really get much I got some new jeans and a few new CD's. we were coming out of the record store when we saw Alice and _"is that Bella, Oh god it is what is she doing here?, oh yeah she's hanging with Alice, oh she is really pretty I really like even if I don't know her yet from what Alice has told me she is great. I have to get to know her. Ok man up Cullen and just go and talk to then there just girls" _after my little rant in my head I went over to my little sister and Bella.

"Hey Alice, hi Bella what are you to up to?" _uh you sound like an idiot what are you up to._

"Oh hey there bro not much just resting our feet, you know we've been her for a few hours." Alice told me.

" hi Bella I'm Edward I didn't really get to introduce myself the other day, umm so do you feel better, I mean you look great…." Oh god did I say that last part out loud, I looked at Bella and she was blushing like mad,_ what a cut little blush_ I thought.

"yes I do thank for asking" she blushed again and I just smiled at her. Alice was looking from me to Bella and back again, it looked like she was watching tennis.

APOV

_OHMIGOD Bella and Edward would make such a cute couple, I just have to get them together. But how? I know ill make Bella even more hot then I was and he'll have to ask her out and I just know that she likes him from the way she always brings him up when we talk or if I bring him up she blushes like mad. Yay a knew project yay. _

**ok how was that, do you like it? how do you think that edward and Bella should get together ? **

**-Mariah **

**reviwe please i love them **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey yo, so this is chapter four. I hope you like it =). Yes they get together in this chapter coz I just can't wait any longer lol, and I know what's going to happen hehe. **

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0 **

**Chapter four **

**APOV **

It had been two weeks, and Edward and Bella were really getting to know each other. They had maths together and now they were sitting next to each other and talking at lunch and recess. Bella didn't want the boys to know about Hannah just yet, and I got that I just didn't like the fact that I couldn't tell Jazzy. I was sitting in English waiting for Bella, but she was running really late, and she was never late. The teacher came in and started the lesson and there was still no sing of Bella.

Just then the door slammed open and there stood a very happy looking Bella.

_What is she so happy about?_ I thought as she came and sat down next to me.

She looked over at me and smiled. I quickly wrote her a note.

_**Bella, were have you been? And what are you so happy about? **_

**BPOV**

It had been about two weeks and I and Edward had become really close we would talk on the phone every night or over MSN. It was really hard to believe that he liked me back, and that we had so much in common. We both loved books and English, classical music and fast cars. We could talk for hours, but it wasn't until last Friday when he kissed me that it all sank in. we had had a few make out sessions but not when other people were around. Right now I was pressed up against the wall by the boy's locker rooms.

"Edward I have to get to class or Alice is going to come looking for me" I tried to get out as he kissed down my neck. He moved back to my lips and I let out a low moan as he let his tough side across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth. He was parming my left breast when I remember that I had to be in English and if I didn't show Alice would come looking for us.

"Mmmm Edward I have to go, I'm sorry call me later k?" I said as I pushed him off me.

"Bells, when can we start telling people, this is crap and you know it"

"I know I'm sorry, can we talk later? I'll see you at lunch ok? Ok?" I asked and he just nodded his head.

He walked with me to my English call and when I opened the door he slapped me on the ass and I pushed the door a little too hard and it hit the wall with a loud bang. Everyone looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile at the contact with Edward. I said sorry to the teacher and took my set next to Alice. She shoved a note in front of me.

_**Bella, where have you been? And what are you so happy about? **_

Oh god did I still has that stupid smile on my face? Now what to tell Alice?

_**One word ….. Edward **_and I shoved it back to her.

O-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

**Ok so what now? Any ideas please, I don't know how I'm going to make her tell him yet sooooo I may need some help?** **Oh and did you like the little bit of a lemon I just had to put it in there as a tester. Hehe do you want more? **

**-Mariah **

**p.s. sorry for how short it is, I will update soon promise =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, k so here is chapter 5 I think I'm up to lol. **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0 **

**Chapter five **

**BPOV **

Briiinnnnnnnngggggg

The bell sounded just as I gave Alice the note, she sat there and didn't move.

"Alice are you coming or are you just going to sit there?" I asked with a little smile on my face.

"My locker now!!" Alice didn't sound very happy, that was odd because I through she wanted us to get together. Alice dragged me down the hall to her locker.

When we got there she pushed me against it.

"EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP, how long have you to been together? Why didn't you tell? Dose he know?" ok so she was really happy maybe a little to much though.

"Ali just cram down and I will tell you" I put my hands on her shoulder to stop her from bouncing all over the place. "Ok so, about a week, I don't know sorry and no he doesn't know just yet" I gave her all of her answers and walked to the café for lunch were she would have to shut up. When I walked in I could see Edward right away, then out of like no where jess was next to him rubbing up against him. I was so mad I could have ripped off her head and all her hair extensions out one by one. It saw me and started to apologies to me with his eyes. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm sorry but this is my sit" I said in the most sweets voice I had.

"So what loser go sit over there" she pointed to a random table then turned back to Edward who was trying to move away from her.

"Oh I don't think so, now move before I move you! Permanently" I said in my most venoms voice. She must have sent hat I meant it because she got up and backed away. I laughed and sat down next to Edward, who was giving me a big smile with big lust filled eyes. _Yummmmmy. _

"What was that all about Bells, you like totally went off at jess. Not that it wasn't funny but….?" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah Bells why was that?" Rose added

I looked at Edward and pleaded at him with my eyes not to make me say it, but no such luck, well here goes.

"Ummm…..I….ummm…..like…..arrhhh…..ummmm…….well…you….know" well that didn't come out right. Edward new what I meant to say and put an arm around me and rubbed my side in a soothing way. I fell into him and everyone around us stopped moving and just started at us.

"Oh I get it now Bella, you like Edward" Emmett said really really loud so now the hole cafeteria was looking at us._ Why me_ I thought over and over. "Em do you ever shut up?" Edward asked. After that everyone kind of went back to what they were doing and then went off to class. I had math's next and really wasn't looking forward to it, my teacher for one was an ass. And I had no idea what he was on about I mean who needs to know equations like,

2y-x=-10

X+3y=-5

Then yo have to figure out what Y and X are? What the fuck. **(lol I'm doing this in Math's atm but I totally get it this is just what my friend Ben said to me today lol)**

After that I was walking to my car when Edward stopped me about three feet away.

"Hey, what are you doing on Friday night?" he asked with that little grin of his.

"Umm, I don't know yet, but what did you have in mind?" He smiled at me again and kissed my check. "Call me latter and ill tell you" he said before he walked off to his car.

I got home and new that I and to go shopping, we had just about no food in the house now that Charlie was home in the day.

"Dad, I'm going to the shop to get food did you need anything?" I called as I got Hannah in her jacket and new snow boots on.

"No, bells I'm good, you tacking Hannah with you?" he called back.

"yes I got her"

I put Hannah in her car sit and we headed off to the shop. To be honest I hadn't really got top spend much time with her these last couple of weeks with school and all so it was good to just be with her. I pulled into a spot and got Hannah out.

I got the cart and put Hannah in the baby sit in the front and went in. Hannah loved to be in the car, the pram or a shopping cart. We were in the lolly isle and Hannah wanted something off one of the shelves she started to swing her legs t move the cart closer to the shelf but I grabbed the edge and moved it back.

"Mummy, please they ummmy. Grandpa got d'em for me" she gave me a little pout and her big puppy dog eyes, ok Alice gets no more play dates.

"Ok one but no until after tea, ok?" I shot her my best mum look and she giggled knowing I wasn't kidding.

"O'tay mummy, can I hold d'em?" she asked stretching her hands out to me.

"yes here you go". I smiled at my daughter, she was mine and no one would ever tack her from me.

JessPOV

Ohmigod Bella has a baby?! Ohh I can't Waite to tell Edward and everyone at school tomorrow.

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0 **

**Sorry this one is so short but you got some good info I think, I'm may not update for a day or two because my friends are doing their debs and I'm and I have a lot of school work right now with mid year exams coming up, but I want stop writing. **

**-Mariah **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm really sorry this chapter is tacking so long. Just try to bar with me and it will be up soon. I just have a lot on my plate right now. Sorry again **

**-Mariah **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six **

**BPOV**

The next day at school I was getting a lot of strange looks as I walked from the car park to my locker. People were pointing and laughing and whispering things to each other. By the time I got to my locker I was really starting to freak out.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!!!" Alice was running up the hallway screaming out for me, she had something in her hand. She was running so fast I didn't think she would be able to stop. I put my hands up to stop her, by grabbing her shoulders.

"Alice stops, what's wrong are you ok?" I asked her.

"Jess…..email…..you……bad……Edward…….ohmigod" she was making no sense at all now.

"What? Ok slow down and start again" she took a deep berth and started again.

"Ok, Jess must have seen you with Hannah last night, and over heard something because she sent out a mass email last night saying."

_**OMG people, guess what our little Miss Bella has?**_

_**Bella swan has a baby, I seen it with my own eyes. They were at the supermarket.**_

_**Bella sawn of Folks high has a baby girl people and she is only sixteen. **_

_**Yours Jessica **_

And at the bottom of the email was a photo of me with Hannah putting her and the food in the car.

I couldn't help it I started to cry, why would she have to do this, oh no what is Edward going to say I didn't want him to find out this way.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked in a soft voice. I shock my head and she walked me over to a set. I just sat there for about five minuets thinking about what Edward would say, and crying into Alice's shoulder.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little slut herself, had the guts to come to school today did you" Jessica said standing over me.

"Move your ass now, and if I here or see you near Bella again I'm going to back every bone I your body, because you have no idea what your on about." Rose threatens her, which was odd because I didn't see her come over.

"What ever" jess said and walked off.

"Hey sweetie you ok, I got the email but don't worry I'm going to fix it." Rose promest.

After crying for all of the first two periods I went to lunch with Alice and rose, Emmett and jazz with us to so no one said anything to me. I was really scared of what Edward was going to say I hadn't seen him all day.

We were sitting at our table just talking about random things and me filling the boys in on what really happened and Hannah. That was until Edward came in and everyone at our table stopped talking.

"Bella we need to talk, come with me?" he asked with nothing in his voice I was a little scared but got up and followed him out of the lunch room.

We sat down on a bench out side; Edward didn't look at me, just his feet, and was breathing really heavy.

"I'm sorry, I …I didn't want you to find out like that." I whispered to him.

"Were you going to tell me? I mean it doesn't fell like you were. What did you think that I wouldn't like you anymore? That this some how made you…. I don't even know what to say to." He was made I could tell but he spoke in a very even and cram voice.

"Is that how you fell now? You don't like me because I have a daughter?" I started to get up to walk away, but he grabbed my arm,

"No, I still like you Bella maybe more, I just don't understand I ... I need some time to think ok? Ill call you latter and we can talk about all of this, once I know what I'm going to do" he finished and walked to his car.

EPOV

After trying to talk to Bella I got in my car and drove home there was no way I could handle the rest of the day. It's just a lot to process, a baby, a little girl. I really do like her, she could be the **one. **I haven't been with another girl seines I meet Bella.

It was now about 5 in the afternoon I was still laying on my bed when Alice came and sat down at the end.

"Well?" she said looking at me.

"Well what?" I said back to her

"Really are you that dumb?" hey "come on Edward, Hannah is really cute and sweet. And Bella, you really like her I know you do and she really likes you." She was yelling at me and she knew this whole time that Bella had a baby and didn't tell me, and who the hell is Hannah?

"Alice don't yell at me, I do like her a lot, but I need so time ok? And who the hell is this Hannah anyway?" I asked her getting off the bed and going to wash my face and start my homework.

"Hannah is Bella's little girls name, she is absolutely gorgeous."

Alice went off to do her own thing and let me think for a little while. After doing some homework and some other stuff like playing video games with Emmett and jazz. I went for a drive to think over the whole Bella and Hannah thing. To my surprise I ended up at Bella's house, just sitting out the front looking at her house.

_Well its now or never _I thought as I got out of my car and walked to her front door. I knocked and stepped back to wait for someone to answer the door. I hear someone moving around and moving to the door. The door opened and there stood Bella with a gorgeous little girl on her hip, with a bottle in her hand.

"Hi"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 **

**BOPV **

I was playing wit Hannah o the floor in the TV room. When there was I knock at the door, I picked her up along with her bottle and went to answers the door. There was Edward, wow he is really beautiful and I look like a complete dag.

"Hi" I said, I could tack my eye off his.

"Hey, umm what are you up too?" he asked still looking at Hannah on my hip.

"Did you want to come and talk?" I asked, he nodded and I led him into the TV room, I sat Hannah in her swing and sat down on the armchair.

"She really is beautiful Bella, she looks just like you." He said almost to himself.

"Thank you" I said as I watched her slowly full asleep. "So what do you think? Can we still be us, even with Hannah?" I asked. He looked up at me and smile; I could see in his eyes that he would except us.

"What are you to doing tomorrow night?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing why?"

"I want to tack you two out to the movies and a nice dinner."

I had the biggest smile on my face as I jumped on him and kissed him with all the forces I had in me; he returned it the same and pulled me closure to him.

"Bella I know that this is soon but I think I'm falling I love with you he said as he pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"I think I love you too, but you have to know that you'll always be second in my hart, to Hannah that is." I joked but Hannah dose come first.

"I know"

The next couple of days were really good; Edward would come over with Alice and play with Hannah and would tack me and Hannah out to the park or the movies or to dinner.

Hannah absolutely have loved him and having him around. Charlie at first did really like having Edward around Hannah all the time because he didn't think that Edward would stay here. But I think that he will come around. Hannah had moved into the spare room now and was sleeping through the night. I loved having that feeling of a family not just for me but fore Hannah, it like she finally has a father.

"Bella you up Edward well be here soon and you have to drop Hannah off at daycare." Charlie called from down stairs.

"I'm up dad well be down I a few" I called back to him.

I got dressed and got all my homework together, and then got Hannah bathed and dressed. We went down for breakfast and Edward was in the kitchen with Charlie having some toast. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Daddy, daddy" Hannah called from my arms, jumped out of my arms and stumbled to Edward. I was thinking he would freak-out that she had called him that. But he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey there sweetie, who did you sleep?" he asked her, putting her on his knee and give her her bottle. He seen me looking at me and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I told him and sat down and had some toast with him.

"All right lets get moving" I said and grabbed our jackets off the rack. Edward took Hannah's and put it on for her. We said our goodbyes to Charlie and left.

"Mummy, can you and Daddy stay with me today's" Hannah asked from the back set, Edward had brought and new car set for his car, I didn't really like that but he didn't really care.

"No hunny we have to be at school today as well." I told her

"O' tay" she started playing with her little stuffed bunny.

"I love that she calls me Daddy you know." smiled at me and took my hand as he drove to the daycare center. We dropped Hannah off and headed to school.

When we pulled up Rose, Emmett, Jazz and Alice were standing by there cars waiting for us.

Edward almost ran out of the car and to them.

"Guys Guess what, guess what?" he called he looked like a little kid.

"What's up Eddie boy?" Emmett asked see the excitement in his eyes.

"Hannah this morning she called me Daddy how cool, I feel so loved" he was gushing, it was so cute. I gave him a kiss on the check.

"My strong man" I joked and we all laughed at him and started to walk to our lockers and first periods.

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0 **

**JessPOV**

Hump _Daddy _is he, well this just all backfired on me he was meant to come to me and live the little slut. Well let's see how strong she is when Edward or Rosalie isn't around to save her ass.

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0 **

**BPOV**

I didn't have any classes with Edward but we had lunch together thank god. I was walking down the hallway to put some stuff in my locker before I went to lunch. As I was closing my locker door I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn to see Jessica and her little sluts with her.

"well Bella I guess my little plain back fired on me, but that doesn't mean that we still cant bet your fat ass down." She snapped at me. What Jessica didn't know was that when I was younger I had done Taekwondo and was a Black belt. **(yes I know that she was rapped by Jake but he is a lot bigger then she is that's were I'm going with this, so just run with it, also I get my black belt soon yay.) **I knew that I could tack Jessica on because hay I'm a mum and carrying Hannah around is not as easy as I looks she is pretty heavy. I seen Jessica tack a swing at me with her left hand and instinct took over. I had her on the ground in a wrist lock with in seconds.

"Owww, get the fuck off me bitch your hurting me, owww" she started crying so I released a little pressure off her wrist.

"Stay the fuck out of my life and Edwards or so help me god I will snap this arm off, you got me bitch?" I asked with so much hate in my voice as possible.

"Yes, yes just let me go" I let her go and she got to her feet and ran, I mean the girl ran as fast as them fat little legs of hers would tack her.

As I watched her run off I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked

"Miss Swan, this Cara from the daycare center, umm Hannah has had an accident and we have taken her to the hospital." Cara told me. Instantly I was running for the lunch room. I burst through the door and ran to Edward, he seen me coming and was standing by the time I got to him.

"Bella, Bella love what happened you're a white as a ghost" Edward knew something was wrong, I still had the phone, but I couldn't talk, I gave him the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked into the phone.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0 **

**EPOV **

"Hello, who is this?" I asked, I didn't know what was happening but it was something bad.

"Who is this, I'm Cara from Hannah swans daycare" the woman told me.

"Yes, is she ok, what's happened?" I felt like someone had tried to cut out my hart and feed it to me.

"She's had a little accident and we've had to tack her to the hospital, I think she may have a broken arm" Cara told me, arm broken oh god.

"Bella, come we have to get to the hospital, Alice call dad and tell him to go find Hannah and that were on our way, no other doctor is to work on her ok only the best. Baby come on we have to go." Bella was I a state of shock and tare.

We made it the car and were off in a flash down the road, Hannah really did feel like my little girl now and I was going to be there for her. I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, we ran to nurse's station and I asked were she was.

"Edward are you ok why do you need the children's word?" one of the nurses asked

"Look just tell me were to find our little girl and tell my father that were here" I snapped at her, this was all tacking to long.

We finally found Hannah and she was fast asleep in a privet room, Carlisle had got for her.

"Edward, Bella she has a broken arm, but I put a cast on it and she's fine now. Bella how are you would you like something?" he tried. She didn't here what he was saying she standing buy Hannah in the little hospital bed say to herself that it was her fault and she should have been there, tears were running down her face. I walked over and put my arms around her and kissed her neck trying to cram her.

"I should have been there Edward, she wanted us to stay with her, this is all my fault my bad mother." She started crying again and I pulled her closer to me.

"no your not, she is going to be fine and you've got me here with you, Bella I love you and I love Hannah as if she was really my little girl." I told her, she turned in my arms and rapped hers around me. Carlisle left after I had told him everything about Bella and Hannah. We stayed at the hospital that night and would get to tack Hannah home tomorrow. Bella sat on my lap and we feel asleep together watching Hannah sleep.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes in the morning I was still on Edwards lap. I looked over to Hannah and she was just starting to wake up, I looked back at Edward and he was watching me.

"Mourning love, did you sleep well?" he asked. I nodded, truth be told it was the best nights sleep I had had I a long time Edward just made me feel safe and that things were all going to work out. "Good"

"Momma, I'm hungry we go home now?" Hannah asked rubbing her eyes with her little fist. Edward and I laughed at her and I went to give her a kiss and a hug, Edward doing the same.

"Love you momma, daddy you too" she told us

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0 **

**How sweet is Hannah, and Edward came into his father role real nice I think. Lol **

**So do you guys like it? Please review, I need some more to keep me going or I'll just end it here. Thanks **

**-Mariah **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you t all the people that reviewed the last chapter, I LLLove to get them. **

**Ummmm, I had something to say but I forgot, but anyway thanks again and here is chapter 8 enjoy. **

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter 8 **

**BPOV **

I stayed at home with Hannah all weekend and so did Edward, Hannah didn't want him to go. Neither did I.

I told Edward that I was going to stay home with her on Monday because Charlie had to work and I didn't want to live her, but he still had to go to school. It was about 11 o'clock when the school called.

"Hello, is chef swan there please? This Anna from the high school calling" the woman on the phone said.

"Umm no but this is Bella can I help you with something?" I asked, this could only be one thing, Jessica.

"Well for one aren't you here?" she snapped at me.

"My daughter had an accident so I'm staying home with her; my dad is at work, what is his about? I can come down if it's that important." Yes we would like you to come in and if you could please give a contact of your farther I will have to make and new appointment with him?" I gave her Charlie's number and then called him to tell that I would be going into day to speak with the principle. He new all about the Jessica thing and said that I did the right thing and he didn't pay for my classes for me not to use it.

I had a shower and got dressed why Hannah had her nap, then got her ready. My appointment with the principle was for at 2, so I was going the get there at about 1 which is when lunch started, I wanted to see Edward and everyone. I put Hannah in the car and headed for the school, I the car a Hannah Montana song came on and Hannah started to, well kind of sing to it she knew the tune and some off the words. It finished just as I parked in the lot at school. I got her pram out and put her in it as I was walking the bell for lunch went. So I walked to the lunch room. As I walked people looked at me and started whispering to the people next to them. I just smiled and walked into the lunch room. I could see Alice and jasper with Emmett and Rose at our table and they all saw me but Edward had his back to us. I walked right up behind him, Alice smiled at me and Edward turned around as he seen that it was me a big smile came over his face and when he seen Hannah it got even bigger.

"Daddy, Daddy" Hannah cried from her pram. Edward laughed and picked her up out of the pram.

"Hey there sweetie, what are you two doing here?" he asked me as I sat down next to him and gave Hannah her bunny.

"The office called, I have a meeting with the principle at 2, but we wanted to see you so here we are" I joked hoping that he would for get the first part but no such luck.

"What's the meeting about love?" he asked playing with Hannah as people started to watch the way he was with her and the way she called him daddy.

"I may have gotten into a little fight with Jessica on Friday, lust before I got the call from the daycare, it may have just slipped my mind, hehe" I tried to laugh it off but he didn't look to happy.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" he asked but not in an angry voice just a little cross.

"She started it I just finished it." I told him. Emmett who I had forgotten was there let out a raw of laughter.

"YOU BET UP JESSICA? GO BELLA 'BOUT TIME THAT BITCH GOT WHAT COMING TO HER" her yelled still laughing.

"Emmett watch your mouth I front of Hannah" rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"Bells, I have a free next two, would you like me to take Hannah so you can go to your meeting?" Rose asked with a sweet smile, I knew she would take good care of her so I said yes.

I sat and talked and had some of Edwards lunch until the bell went, I gave Rose and Emmett all of Hannah's things, and headed to the office. Edward walked with me and we kissed a few times on the way. I sat in the waiting room of the office for about 10mins before Anna called my name to go in. well here we go, just don't expel me please please please.

**0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Ok so please review and the next chapter will be in Emmett and Rosalie's POV's. **

**Oh and you were wondering Hannah went the hospital on a Friday and it's now a Monday, so its only been like 3 days, any way review please. **

**-Mariah **


	10. Chapter 10

**Not a chapter but please read =) **

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry about the long time no Wright but I have like no ideas atm. Ideas would be really helpful. I love to know were you all think I should go with this story =). A also have a little writers black as well, so please help me. **

**You Mariah **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

EmmettsPOV

Wow, who new taking care of a baby could be so much trouble. All Hannah did was cry and throw stuff at my head. Rose loved her, and keeps saying 'oh I just can't wait till I get one of my own' like hell, kids are evil. Like I don't the devil put them on earth just to piss me off. But what Rosie wants, Rosie gets. After school we took Hannah to the park and to get some ice-cream. On the way back to Bella's she fell asleep, I guess she is kinda cute when she's not moven or maken any noise.

When I pulled into Bella's drive way her car and Edward's car were both there. Mmmm he said he was going home after school coz he had lots of homework to get done? Rosie got Hannah out of the back set, still sleeping and I knocked on the door. No answer. What's going on here? I looked at Rosie.

"Just go in Em, I want to put Hannah in her room." Rose said and we walked in.

We started too headed up the stairs because Bella wasn't down stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs I could here giggling coming from Bella's room, I looked at rose and she could here it to.

"What's that? Is that Bella, giggling?" Rose was looking at the door in shock. She quickly went and put Hannah in her room and closed the door. She looked at me and said "Well, open the door Em" 'Hey why do I have to do it' I thought.

"Fine" I opened the door, "Well; well what do we have her".

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0 **

**Sorry update soon-Mariah **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

BPOV

I got three after school detentions because of that bitch Jessica. The up side is that she got 4 because she started it. My detentions started to day so that I could get them out of the way. The only bad thing was that I didn't get to see Hannah or Edward for a whole hour and a half. Mr. Banner was tacking this detention, and he is as blind as a bat. So I spent most of my time messaging Edward.

(_Edward_ and **Bella) **

_U looked really hot today and that little dress u had on ;) E _

**Y thank, you didn't look 2 bad urself ;) B **

_It was really hard not 2 give rose Hannah and take u right there in the lunch room E _

**Mmmm really? I wish u would have, I'm so sexually frustrated ******** B **

_I think I can fix that, what time u get out? E =) E _

**4 **

_Ill pick u put, Rose got Hannah yeah? E _

**Yeah till 6 (yay) I do miss her though= ( B **

_I no Ill b there in 5 but k E _

**K **

It felt good to know that Edward was there for me, and even better that I could now work out some of my frustrations with him. We had only had one or two really heavy make out sessions before but I was hoping that to night we could go a little further.

As soon as Mr. Banner said we could go I was off and running out to the car park. I had been visualizing what we were going to be doing and was starting to get really turned on.

I seen Edward standing next to his car and ran right into his arms and started sucking on his neck.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked but didn't stop me.

"Mmmm, hurry lets go to my place Charlie's at work late tonight and Rose and Emmett have Hannah." I said as I got into the car.

Edward drove to my house as fast as he could with out getting a ticket. I started to play with his hand as he drove and then moved to his leg, massaging it gently. He let out a little monde as I lightly moved over his crouch.

"Bella" he said as I put a little more presser on it, smiled and giggled a little.

"Yes baby?" I asked in a sweet little voice. I could feel how hard he was now, and he gripped the wheel hard.

"You will be the death of me you know that" I giggled as his breathing got heaver.

We pulled up into my drive way next to my truck. As soon as he had turned the car off he grabbed me and started kissing me hard, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him.

By the time we had gotten up to my bed room I was so turn I could have burst. Edward carried me up to my room and lay me down on the bed. He layed on top of me but keeps most of his wait off. He started kissing down my neck, licking and sucking softly. He rubbed my breast as he did so.

"Mmmm you taste so good babe" Edward mumbled into my neck. I moaned as he slid his hands down my sides to the edge of my pants. He stopped and moved his hands back up my sides, I whimpered at this and he just smiled and took his shirt off. I ran my hand down his chest and he shivered under my touch, I couldn't help the giggle that can out of my mouth. I sat up slightly so that Edward could get my shirt off to; he pulled it over my head and through it to the floor. He went back to sucking on my neck and rubbing up and down my sides. He put his fingers inside the band of my boy shorts and pulled them down and through them to the side.

"Mmmm so beautiful" Edward whispered as he leaned in placed a kiss on my hot core. I thought I herd some one in the house.

"Edward, baby stop did you hear that?" I asked as I put my hand on his head. As much as it killed me to make him stop I didn't want any one to walk in on us.

"No all I heard was you moaning my name" Edward smirked at me.

"Shut up, you started it, your not spouse to teases me" I said as I slapped him jokingly on the arm and let out a little giggle.

"Oh, so you thinks that funny do you?" Edward asked as he pounced on me and started to tickle me, I let out more giggles, as he started kissing my neck again.

I didn't hear the door open until I saw Emmett out of the corner of my eye. _Oh No, this cant be good._

"Well; well what do we have her".

**EPOV **

"Well; well what do we have here?" Emmett boomed from the door way. I coved Bella up and put my shirt back on. I kissed Bella on the check before getting off the bed and pushing Emmett out of the room.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked really pissed that they would just walk in on us like that.

"We could ask you the same thing Eddie boy" Emmett laughed.

"That's none of your business, where's Hannah?"

"Asleep In her room" Rose answered. Just as Bella walked out of the bed room.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Bella asked, with her face as red as a tomato.

"Well I see why you stay over her so much little bro" Emmett laughed and Bella just got redder if that was possible. Rose smacked him over that back of the head.

"Shut up Em" she told him, "come on Bells" Rose took Bella by the hand back into the bed room and I was left with Emmett.

"So little bro, what was all that about?" he asked me raising his eyebrow at me.

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**BPOV **

Rose practically dragged me into the bed room, through me on the bed and just stood there looking at me. Can you say uncomfortable?

"Well?" she asked me.

"Well what Rose? He is my boyfriend and I love him, I can have sex if I want you now" I said getting a little defensive.

"Not what I meant Hun, I meant was it any good? Oh god did you have protection?" oh grate she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Rose we didn't eve get that far before you and Emmett walked in, God now I'm so frustrated." I cry into my hands. Rose sat down next to me and rubbed my back, I have all this pent up sexual frustration and no were to put it, god I can't even have sex with my boy friend.

"Were sorry, we didn't know what we were walking into" she said trying to make me feel better. I started to cry harder and sob more and more.

"Bella Hun did you want me to take Hannah and Emmett to the park then back to our place to give you and Edward some time alone?" she asked me.

I looked up at her that could work for me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10

Rosalie and I made the plan and put it into motion. Charlie was going to take Hannah for a weekend fishing trip up at the reservation. They were leaving on Friday afternoon and coming home Sunday night (not to late through).Edward would be coming over after school on Friday to say good by to Hannah for the week end. Little did he that he wasn't getting back out of this house.

Hannah was over the moon to be spending the weekend with Charlie, she loved him so much. Alice and I had taken her shopping and gotten her some new fishing clothes. She looked just too cute in her little overalls and hate that had little fish hanging off of it. I made sure to get lots of pitchers to use against her in later life. I love my baby very much but that doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with the man that I loved to.

When Friday came and I was getting Hannah all set for the car rid and being stuck out on that boat I could see how excited she was and I was almost as excited as she was. We were sitting In the T.V room waiting for Edward to get there because Hannah wouldn't go until she seen him. Finally I heard his car pull up in the driveway and a big smile spread across it.

"Daddy" Hannah called pointing out the window of the front room. I smiled as I opened the door for him.

"Hey" he said as he kissed my, I smiled and we walked into the house.

"Daddy, Daddy 'ook," Hannah cried as she came running into the T.V room. Edward laughed and picked her up.

"Hey there cutie, don't you look pretty" he said to her and tickled her under the chin. Hannah giggled and he sat down with her on his lap.

"So are you ready go peanut?" Edward asked Hannah and she nodded her head.

Edward and I sat and talked for a little while until Charlie came back in the room.

"Ok kids, we better get going"

We all walked the front to the driveway and I put Hannah in her car set in Charlie's car. Edward came and stood next to me, we each gave Hannah a kiss and said our good by's and made Charlie swear to call me at 7 o'clock to check in. We stood and watched as they drove down the street, I turned and looked at Edward,

"Want to come in? My dads not home" giggled and we ran inside and up to my or our room as it had become.

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Ok so how was that was it a good lead up? **

**Tell me what you want to read and I can try to put it into the story k, **

**Please review**

**I know that it's a really short chapter sorry, I've already started the next one but please review first then I'll put it up **

**-Mariah **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11 **

_**Last time on a little secret **_

"_Want to come in? My dads not home" I giggled and ran inside and up to my or our room as it had become. _

**Lemon in this chapter **

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

Edward chaste me through the house and up to our room, as I was about to open the door Edward caught me. He started to kiss and suck and nip down my neck.

"Oh god" I monad out as I tried to find the door knob again.

I finally found the knob and we feel through the door. Edward picked me up and I rapped my legs around his waist. throughout all of this Edward didn't stop his attack on my neck.

We finally made it to the bed and Edward through me down on it. He hovered above me, just staring into my eyes.

"Bella, I love you" he told me with so much devotion I thought I was going to cry from all the love in the room.

"I love you too"

Edward smiled at me and kissed me on the lips passionately. He started down my jaw and then down my neck. He slowly lifted my shirt off and over my head. He kissed down from my neck to my collarbone, spending a few minutes sucking and nipping at it.

"So sweet" he muted against my skin, "so good". I had the biggest smile on my face, these were the best feelings that I had had in so long.

Edward sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, I ran my hand down his chiseled chest and over his 8 park he shivered at my touch. We smiled at each other and he placed kisses along the cavern between my breast, then reach behind my back and undid my bra and pulled it off. It was amazing the things he could make me feel, at the moment I was in heaven.

Edward started to shower my breast in open mouthed kisses while toying with my nipple.

"Mmmm, Edward that feels so good" I moaned.

I could feel him against my leg. I slid my hands down his body and undid his jeans, pushing them and his boxes down as far as I could with my hand s then I used my feet. I gasped out at how big he really was. He gave a small chuckle.

"What?" I panted out. He didn't answer with words but bit down on my nipple and waves of pleasure and pain hit me, it was the best feeling ever. "Oh god yes" I yelled out a little louder this time.

Edward slid his hands down my body and undid my jeans, pulling them along with my underwear down my legs and tossing then some in the room.

"Mmmm, so beautiful." Edward moaned as he placed kisses along my chest, down my stomach, my abs and from one hip across to the other. I was starting to feel how wet I was, and I needed some kind of friction.

"You smell so good love" Edward told me as he slid a figure along my slit.

"Please" I rasped

"Please, what love?" he asked me with a sly smile on his gorgeous face.

"Pleas, Edward I need you" that was all it took before he plunged two fingers into me.

"Yes, Yes oh god Edward that feels so good" I called out as he pushed me harder. I could feel my stomach tighten and new I was almost at my peck.

"Oh god Edward I need you inside me". I moaned out to him. It didn't take long at all before I felt him entering me slowly; I pushed my hips up so that he new that I didn't need slow right now but hared and fast. We were both moaning the others name, when Edward kisses my neck and said "cum with me baby" and who was I to say no to that, so that's what I did and I had the most amazing orgasm of my life. Edward came just as I did and collapsed on top of me. He whispered to me

"I love you so much love"

"I love you too baby"

And we feel asleep in each others arms.

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Ok so that was my first lemon, was it any good? I hope that you guys out there liked it. **

**So next chapter will be up as so as I can. **

**Please review **

**Love **

**-Mariah **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry how long it's taken me to right, but school has been hell. And just last night I had my black belt grading. But I'm on holidays now so I'll be able to write so here you go. **

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

Woke up to the sound of the song the chicken dance. Edward still had his arms rapped around my waist, and I grown and stretch up the hit the alarm off but it didn't stop_. Stupid thing. _

"Bella, babe it's your phone" Edward told me.

I felt around for the phone on the side table. I finally got it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I chocked out into the phone.

"Hey Bells" Charlie called into the phone

"Dad, why are you yelling at me and at …" I stretched to look at the clock "7am on a Saturday morning?"

"Well you told me to call in and tell you what we get up to" he defended himself.

"Oh right sorry, I'm still really tired. So tell me what did you guys do? Get any fish?" I asked. Edward chuckled at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah we got two, Sam and Seth can down and we had them for dinner. Hannah and Seth have become really good friends. It's so cute to watch them play on the floor with their little stuffed toys." He told me.

"I didn't know that Sam and Emily had a baby, that's grate, how old is he?" I ask, this was a news to me.

"About a mouth older then Hannah, oh hold on she wants to talk to you". I herd moving in the Back ground and Charlie gives Hannah the phone.

"Momma?" Hannah asked, she didn't sound right.

"Hey Baby, you ok? What are you doing?"

"Momma, I made a new friend and we catched a fishes and they was yummy, when I coming home?" who someone is happy but why would she wont to come home?

"Your coming home tomorrow night Baby" I told her.

"Daddy, can I talk to daddy?" smiled and told her to wait a min. I looked at Edward and smiled, I handed him the phone and went to the bathroom. I could here Edward talking to Hannah on the other end of the line. Once I brushed and washed and primed I went back to my room and Edward was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I layed down next to him and snuggled in with him.

"Bells? Can I take you some where today that I like to go when the real world is just to much?" I looked at him; he didn't look sad or upset, more like a little kid of Christmas morning getting to open lots of presents.

"Of course" we got up and got dressed to head out.

**0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**I wonder where Edward wants to take her. And no its no the meadow, that is so over done. **

**So tell mw what you think and ill try to have up the next chapter ASAP. **

Love Mariah


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so here is chapter 13 hope you like it. **

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

Edward and I drove for about two hours just listening to the radio and singing along with what ever song came on. Edward didn't let on to where he was taking me, but I was still just happy to be spending the day with him. We stopped at a gas station and Edward got out but what surprised me was that he didn't get any fuel. He went to the back of the car and pulled out a bag. I look at him and got out of the car, he smiled at me and handed me a jacket that said Cullen Racing written on the back of it with a pitcher of to cars on it one was a pink _Dragster_ and the other was a green _Top DoorSlammer. _

"Edward what am I looking at?" I asked still a little shocked as to what was going on. Edward didn't race. He would have told me, someone would have said something. _Right?_

"That Bella is a team Cullen racing jacket, Alice and I have been racing for as long as I can remember, Alice drives Dragsters and I Drive Top DoorSlammers. Were both number ones in the country in our classes, you didn't know because it's been what you call the off season so we haven't gone and I told everyone not to say anything because I wanted to show you." He told me as he helped me put the jacket on; he had one to but on his it had his name on it.

"Umm, wow this is really cool. Where are we going?" I asked, I was a little pissed that he didn't tell me and that all of my friends had hidden it from me, as well as his parents.

"I'm taking you to the track Emmett's testing today; maybe I'll get in and show you some stuff." He tested as we got back in and speed off to the track.

About 20min's later Edward pulled into a big stadium, we drove past the security box and they just waved at Edward. There was a NASCAR stadium and parking to one side them we went into through another sat of gates and security and into the pits of a drag racing stadium. There were two big garages which had Cullen racing written on them, on it had Alice in black over a pick brick wall and the other said Edward in black over and green brick wall. Edward pulled out in front of the garages, we got out and I didn't even get to stand up before Alice hand me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yay, you're here he finally told you about all this now you can come to races and be on the start line with us and you can get a uniform and Rose can teach you about engines, and maybe I'll teach you how to drive my car." I laughed at her and just nodded my head to what ever she said. I did like to drive fast (if Hannah wasn't in the car), and I had always loved NASCAR. Charlie never really watched drag racing though so this was all new to me we walked into the garage and seen that everyone was there Rose was working to the engine in Edwards car and Emmett was helping her, Esme was sitting with Carlisle watching the two. Jasper was talking to Edward about the clutch relies and how much clutch they were going to use.

"Bella come look at my real baby, I got her running under 5. 09 on my last run." She went on telling me about the technical stuff of the car and how fats she wants to run. All I could think was how in the hell could she move in there to change the gears. On the side it said _Alice (pixie) Cullen. _I looked at her.

"Alice what's this?" I asked and point to the name.

She laughed and said that when she first started in junior dragster that they would always call her pixie because of her size and now that's just what they call her.

"**That's not fare!! You said that I could test today!!" **Emmett yelled at Edward who was shacking his head.

"Emmett look it's not my fault that you rolled to car last season and it's only half done being rebuilt." Edward told him and put a racing suit on. _What the?_

"Edward are you going down today?" I asked a little nerves.

"Yeah I got to see how much clutch was going to use and because I'm going to be driving I have to do it we didn't think it would be a problem." I nodded and he finished getting dressed and ignoring Emmett's whining.

"Yay Bella come with me." Alice pulled me to a room with a like a kitchen setup in it and a bag on the table. Alice pulled out a shirt that was almost the same color as Edwards's car a pair of black short shorts and what looked like runners. Alice told me to get dressed and I did not wanting to get her made at me. The shirt buttoned up at the front and said Edward (The Kid) Cullen Written in gold along the back and Castrol on it. I got dressed and put the shoes on I didn't see why I had to wear them.

"Alice" I called as I walked back out to where everyone was. "Why do I have to wear these shoes?" a asked her.

"Because they have special coating on the bottom, so that the stuff that they put on the track to get better traction doesn't eat out the bottom of you shoes." She told me and I guess it was better not to have the bottoms of my shoes eaten. I put my jacket back on and went to see Esme. I walked pass the boys that were still arguing over what ever with Rose and as I walked passed they all looked up.

"Wow, Bella I don't think I've ever seen so much of you" Emmett called at me. Which in turn he got a slap up the back of the head from both Rose and Edward. I smiled at Edward and walked over to him. He rapped his arms around my waist.

"You look so hot right now baby" he whispered in me ear. I giggled at him and kissed under his chin.

"Have fun I'll see you later." I told him and went to where Alice and Esme where waiting for me.

"So Bella for you first time at the track I think that maybe we should just sit in the stands and watch." Esme told me.

"No, I want to be on the start line please" I begged, I had gone to NASCAR races with Charlie and I love the feel of the vibrations of the cars.

Esme and Alice didn't really want to but in the end I got to go down on the start line with them.

Jasper pulled put to the door of the garage in a Ute the same color as Edwards's car. It said Cullen racing on the side in big gold letters. We all got in the back apart form Carlisle and a few other people that had been here what we got here. Edward got in his car and be fore he closed the door I jumped down out of the Ute and ran to him.

"Hey, wait." I said and stopped the door from closing.

"What's wrong are you ok?" he asked me, I smiled and lent down and kissed him for luck and just coz he looked so hot in this car.

"I'm good now, good luck". I smiled and went and got back in the Ute with Alice who was shacking her head at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just remembering my first run with jasper here, best run of my life." She told me and we pulled out of the garage. Toeing Edward behind us.

When we got to the start line Edward started his car and the sound of the engine made me shiver and I swear I almost came right there. It was so hot. Rose had jumped of the Ute and ran down the side of the track Edward moved in to the staging area and Alice came and moved me back and out of the way. Edward did his burnout to about halfway down the track and then I could see what Rose was doing as Edward came back he flung his door open to get the smoke out of the car, Rose was guiding him to center the car running in front of him. Once again Edward was in the staging area and a people came out of no-ware and started to do stuff to the car, they all move back and Edward staged the car the lights on the Christmas tree went from yellow to green and as soon as they did Edward took off, and oh god was it hot to know that that was my man in that car. A time came up on a big screen on one side of the track with the numbers 6.879. Everyone was really happy with that, but then Carlisle came over the AP system and said,

"That's good but we want to be running at least a 5second flat before the season starts again." I looked at Alice and she seemed happy.

"Alice did he say 5 seconds?" she just laughed and nodded as we got back into the Ute. To go get Edward from the other end.

**0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0 **

**Ok so how was that? I know that It maybe hard to follow right now but it wont be for long. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Love Mariah **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I'm writing for this story again, lol been a long time ok so lets get started. **

**Chapter 17 BPOV **

After being at the track all day I really just wanted to get home and get to bed, my ears were still ringing a little from being around the loud noises all day. Edward said that he was going to buy me some ear muffs and ear plugs.

We were headed back to the Cullen's house for the night; Charlie and Hannah were still away fishing and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Esme had insisted that we stay at the house because she didn't want us to stay on our own in the house, and she wanted to feed me, she kept telling me how I needed to eat more, to which Edward would snicker, earning a slap from me.

"Almost home now" Edward said softly, I looked over to see his face glowing softly in the light from the dash. I smiled at him. "Wear you out today did we?" he chuckled; I just smiled and nodded a little closing my eyes.

E&B

"SSSSShhhhh Alice don't wake." I heard a hushed voice whisper fiercely. I felt my body move and someone's arms scoop me up, by the feel of the muscle I would say it was Emmett.

"Don't drop her Emmett." Yep Emmett.

It was quite for a little while, and then I felt the soft surface of Edwards's bed. I heard the door shut, and voices float down the hall way until it was silent. The dipped and I felt Edwards warm body next to mine, I shifter and he wrapped his arms around me. This is how I always wanted it to be, warm and comfortable.

E&B

I woke up to the sun poring in threw the open window and a light breeze blowing in. I rolled over to find Edward gone. I frown, where did he go? I was about to go and scout him out but heard my phone starting to ring on the bed side table.

"Hello?" I answered,

"Hey, Bells." It was Charlie

"Hi dad, hows the trip coming, how is my little girl?" I asked, sitting but against the head board.

"Its coming along nicely, Sam and Seth just left, Hannah was a little sad to see her new friend go, but Sam said that he would come down and they could have a play date sometime." I smiled at that, Hannah loved to make new friends.

"When are you leaving to come home?" I asked

"Just about to leave now, should be in by tonight. Hey, I called the house phone, why didn't you answer it?" he sounded a little concerned.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I went out with Edwards family yesterday, and Esme didn't want us staying at the house on our own, so she made me stay here." I re-assured him.

"Oh, well that was nice of her."

He continued to tell me about there tip and where he was going to stop on the way home, the door opened and Edward walked in with a tray with a cup of coffee and some toast with jam on it. I smiled at him.

"Here bells, Hannah wants to talk to you." There was a rustling in the background; I put the phone on loud speaker so that Edward could here as well.

"Lo? Mamma?" Hannah's sweet baby voice filled my ears, I smiled at Edward.

"Hey baby, how are u?" I asked, Edward sat down next to me and handed me a piece of toast.

"Good, Seth coming for pway." She told me, "Where daddy?" she asked before I could say anything.

"Right here baby girl. Are you having fun with Grandpa?"

We talked with Hannah for a little longer then had to go, we said our goodbyes and told her we would see her soon. She sounded sad to hang up. I really wanted my baby home.

"Here love, you need to eat something or my mother is going to force feed you." He chuckled handing me more toast.

"Ok, ok, damn you pushy Cullen's and I eat, just not like Emmett, I would never be able to move again if I eat like him." I laughed, just sipped at his Coffee.

"So what's the plain for the day babe? What ever you want to do, Skydiving, homework, hanging at the house, Cliff diving? What ever I'm up for it."

"MMMMM, can we just stay in today. I'm still really tired."

"Ok" he said and sat back on the bed, he flicked the TV on, there was a DVD in the player, so we watched that, I think it was some action movie, Face punch or something.

We spent the day in his room until Esme called us down for dinner, I threw on one of Edwards button downs over my tank top and a pare of his sweats over my shorts. We wondered down stairs and into the dinning room.

"And the beast have emerged from their cave, now on the hunt, after a long day of… ow Rose, I wasn't going to say anything!" Emmett yelled, Rose just rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the table, waiting for us to sit down so that we could eat.

"So, how was everybody's day?" Carlisle asked. Alice talked about all the things that she brought, jasper told how painful it was to follow her around all day, and carrying her bags to bot. Esme told her not to Use her boyfriend like that.

"Bella, Edward what did you two do today?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Watched movies, slept, just living up the quite before Hannah gets home tonight." He nodded, then looked over at Emmett and Edward who were fighting over something.

"I know what you mean" we both laughed a little.


End file.
